Beauty and the Wolf (1991) Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card To Our Friend, Howard, Who Gave a Mermaid Her Voice and a Beast His Soul, We Will Be Forever Grateful Howard Ashman 1960-1991 WALT DISNEY PICTURES WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents in association with SILVER SCREEN PARTNERS IV and TOUCHWOOD PACIFIC PARTNERS I Beauty and the WOLF Ending Credits and Logo DIRECTED BY Gary Trousdale AND Kirk Wise PRODUCED BY Don Hahn ANIMATION SCREENPLAY BY Linda Woolverton ANIMATION STORY BY Joss Whedon Bryce Zabel Jackie Zabel SONGS BY Howard Ashman & Alan Menken & Tim Rice ORIGINAL SCORE BY Alan Menken ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Sarah McArthur ART DIRECTION Brian McEntee PRODUCTION DESIGN John McKimson EDITOR John Carnochan SOUND DESIGN Gary Rydstrom ARTISTIC SUPERVISORS STORY Roger Allers LAYOUT Ed Ghertner BACKGROUNDS Lisa Keene CLEAN-UP Vera Pacheco VISUAL EFFECTS Randy Fullmer STOP-MOTION Paul Berry COMPUTER GRAPHICS IMAGERY Jim Hillin ARTISTIC COORDINAOR Christopher Jenkins PRODUCTION MANAGER Baker Bloodworth EXECUTIVE MUSIC PRODUCER Chris Montan STORY Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury CHARACTER ANIMATION Belle and Boo Voice/Belle Paige O'Hara Voice/Boo Mary Gibbs Supervising Animator James Baxter Animators Michael Cedeno, Randy Cartwright, Lorna Cook, Ken Duncan, Doug Krohn, Mike Nguyen Florida Supervising Animator Mark Henn Beast Voice Robby Benson Supervising Animator Glen Keane Animators Anthony DeRosa, Aaron Blaise, Geefwee Boedoe, Broose Johnson, Tom Sito, Brad Kuha Gaston Voice Richard White Supervising Animator Andreas Deja Animators Joe Haidar, Ron Husband, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Tim Allen Lumière Voice Jerry Orbach Supervising Animator Nik Ranieri Animators David P. Stephan, Rejean Bourdages, Barry Temple, Tom St. Amand Cogsworth Voice David Ogden Stiers Supervising Animator Will Finn Animators Michael Show, Tony Bancroft, Robert Rodriguez Mrs. Potts and Chip Voice/Mrs. Potts Angela Lansbury Voice/Chip Bradley Pierce Supervising Animator Dave Pruiksma Animators Phil Young, Dan Boulos, John McKimson Maurice Voice Rex Everhart Supervising Animator Ruben A. Aquino Animators Mark Kausler, Ellen Woodbury, Cynthia Overman Lefou Voice Jesse Corti Supervising Animator: Chris Wahl Animators Rick Farmiloe, Lennie Graves, Matt Stone Philippe Voice Hal Smith Supervising Animator Russ Edmonds Wolves Supervising Animator Rebecca Rees Animator Larry White Wardrobe Voice Jo Anne Worley Supervising Animator Matt O'Callaghan Animator Tony Anselmo Morfay/Professor Jay Voice Arnold Schwarzenegger Voice/Professor Jay Tom Kane Supervising Animator Randy Cartwright Animators Trey Parker, Donald Kushner Monsieur D'Arque Voice Tony Jay Animator John Sparey Agathe/Robo-Marie Voice/Agathe C. C. H. Pounder Animator Dave Felling Animating Assistants Tom Bancroft, Arland Barron, Bob Bryan, Brian Ferguson, Michael Gerard, Mark Kennedy, Michael Surrey Rough Inbetweeners Kent Culotta, Henry Sato, Eric Walls, David Zaboski, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Belle Supervising Character Lead Renee Holt Key Assistants Dorothea Baker Paul, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis Assistant Animators Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Breakdown Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Bryan M. Sommer Inbetweeners Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita Beast Supervising Character Lead Bill Berg Key Assistant Tracy Mark Lee Assistant Animators Scott Anderson, Johan Klingler, Rick Kohlschmidt, Susan Lantz, Terry Naughton, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Marshall Lee Toomey Breakdown Kris Heller, James Young Jackson, Wendy Werner Inbetweeners Travis Blaise, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald, Charles R. Vollmer Gaston Supervising Character Lead Martin Korth Key Assistants Kathleen M. Bailey, Sam Ewing, Randy Sanchez, Bruce Strock, Philo Barnhart Assistant Animators James Davis, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti Breakdown Robert O. Corley, James Fujii Inbetweeners Lillian Chapman, Tony Cipriano, Laurey Foulkes, Dylan Kohler, Mary-Jean Repchuk Lumière Character Lead Debra Armstrong-Holmes Key Assistants Matt Novak, Gilda Palinginis Assistant Animators Arland Barron, Trey Finney, Richard Green, Brian B. McKim Breakdown Janet Heerhan Kwon, Edward Gutierrez Inbetweener Maurilio Morales Cogsworth Supervising Character Lead Nancy Kniep Key Assistant Marianne Tucker Assistant Animator Karen Rosenfield Breakdown Beverly Adams, Bill Thinnes Inbetweener Marsha W.J. Park-Yum Mrs. Potts Character Lead Stephan Zupkas Key Assistant Dan Tanaka Assistant Animators Mike McKinney, Susan Y. Sugita Breakdown/Inbetweener Nickolas M. Frangos Boo/Chip Supervising Character Lead Juliet Stroud-Duncan Key Assistants Steve Lubin, Sean Gallimore Assistant Animator Teresa Eidenbock Breakdown Tao Huu Nguyen Inbetweener Margaret "Mac" Spada Maurice Supervising Character Lead Richard Hoppe Assistant Animators Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Peggy Tonkonogy Breakdown Norma Rivera, Elizabeth S. Watasin Inbetweener Martin Korth Lefou Character Lead Emily Jiuliano Key Assistant Gail Frank Assistant Animators Sue Adnopoz, Michael Hazy Breakdown/Inbetweener Doug Post Philippe Supervising Character Lead Brian Clift Key Assistants Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele Assistant Animators Kevin M. Grow, Annette Morel Breakdown Allison Hollen Inbetweener Jacqueline M. Sanchez Wolves Character Lead Alex Topete Key Assistant Terry Wozniak Assistant Animator Eric Pigors Inbetweener Grant Hiestand Morfay/Monsieur D'Arque/Professor Jay Character Lead: Alex Topete Key Assistants Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham Assistant Animator Diane Sparagano Breakdown Todd Hoff Inbetweener Kevin M. Smith Wardrobe/Agathe/Robo-Marie Supervising Character Lead Bruce Woodside Assistant Animator Robin White Breakdown Noreen Beasley, Yung Soo Kim, Vincent Siracusano Inbetweeners Will Huneycutt, David Recinos Objects, Townspeople and Others Supervising Character Lead Vera Pacheco Character Lead Dave Suding Key Assistants Philip S. Boyd, Ken Cope, Lou Dellarosa, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Ray Harris, Bette Holmquist, Maureen Trueblood Assistant Animators Carl A. Bell, Jesus Cortes Breakdown Noreen Beasley, Inna Chon, Kellie D. Lewis, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Marty Schwartz, Ron Westlund, Dave Woodman Inbetweeners Ken Hettig, Tom LaBaff, Jane Misek, Kevin M. Smith, Michael Swofford, Dan Wawrzaszek Corrections Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez EFFECTS ANIMATORS Ed Coffey, Christine Harding, Christopher Jenkins, Eusebio Torres, Kelvin Yasuda Supervising Effects Animators David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer Key Effects Assistants Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker Assistant Effects Animators Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West KEY LAYOUT/WORKBOOK Daniel St. Pierre, Larry Leker, Fred Craig, Lorenzo E. Martinez, Tom Shannon, Tanya Wilson, Thom Enriquez, Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins Layout Assistants Mac George, Jeff Dickson, David Gardner, Mitchell Bernal Daniel Hu, Michael Bond O'Mara, Allen C. Tam, Davy Liu, Mark Wallace Blue Sketch Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Poster Artist John Alvin BACKGROUNDS Doug Ball, Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Cristy Maltese, Philip Phillipson, Dean Gordon, Robert Stanton, Thomas Woodington, Tia Kratter, Diana Wakeman, John Emerson, Gregory Alexander Drolette Assistant Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Serge Michaels, William Dely, Bill Kaufmann, Kevin Turcotte Additional Backgrounds Carl Jones, Kelly McGraw, Leonard Robledo, Thomas Woodington VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Lead Character Designer Robert Sledge Character Design Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton Visual Development Kelly Asbury, Michael Cedeno, Joe Grant, Jean Gillmore Kevin Lima, David Molina, Sue C. Nichols, Chris Sanders, Terry Shakespeare, Darek Gogol, Daan Jippes Xerox Processing Albert Francis Moore Production Consultants-Visual Development Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw Pre-Production Script Development Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney Additional Dialogue Written by Carl Sautter Additional Story Materiel Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann EDITORIAL Associate Editor John K. Carr First Assistant Editor Carol Folgate Assistant Editor Mary Blee Avid Assistant Editor Bill Shaffer Supervising Animation Editor Herrmann H. Schmidt Animation Editors James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt, Gregory Perler Assistant Editors Deirdre Hepburn, Pamela G. Kimber, James Melton, Eric C. Daroca, Harry Hinter Florida Editorial Staff Chuck Williams, Beth Ann Collins Casting by Albert Tavares CAST (in Alphabetical Order) *Belle Paige O'Hara *Boo Mary Gibbs *Beast/Prince Adam Robby Benson *Lumière Jerry Orbach *Cogsworth David Ogden Stiers *Mrs. Potts Angela Lansbury *Chip Bradley Pierce *Gaston Richard White *Lefou Jesse Corti *Maurice Rex Everhart *Enchantress/Agathe C. C. H. Pounder *Morfay Arnold Schwarzenegger *Monsieur D'Arque Tony Jay *Monsieur Jean Potts Jim Cummings *Professor Jay Tom Kane *Maestro Cadenza Danny Elfman *Chef Bouche Brian Cummings *Wardrobe Jo Anne Worley *Fifi Kimmy Robertson *Sultan/Wolves/Special Vocal Effects Frank Welker *Philippe Hal Smith *The Bimbettes Mary Kay Bergman, Kath Soucie, Barbera Harris *The Bookseller Alvin Epstein *The Baker Alec Murphy *Belle's Mother Catherine O'Hara *Narrator Jude Law Scene Planning Supervisor Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor Karen Comella Ink and Paint Manager Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Final Check/Paint Supervisor Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor Robyn L. Roberts Associate Editor Mark Hester Scene Planners Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa Scene Planning Assistant Donna Weir Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete Senior Checker Mavis Shafer Animation Checkers Jan Adams, Nicolette Bonnell, Janette Hulett, Denise M. Mitchell, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit *Layout Robert Walker *Backgrounds Ric Sluiter *Clean-Up Ruben Procopio *Visual Effects/Stop-Motion Barry Cook *Production Manager Florida Unit Tim O'Donnell Assistant Production Managers *Editorial Deborah Tobias *Layout Patricia Hicks *Animation/Stop-Motion Leslie Hough *Effects/Computer Graphics Brett Hayden *Background/Color Model/Checking Bruce Grant Williams *Compositing & Retakes Suzi Vissotzky *Florida Unit Paul Steele *Ink & Paint Assistant Manager Chris Hecox STOP-MOTION Manager Eric Leighton Animation Anthony Scott, Michael Belzer, Trey Thomas, Justin Kohn, Christopher Gilligan Sculptors Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra Camera Operators Jo L. Carson, Pat Sweeney, Brain Van't Hul, Carl Miller Assistant Animation/Camera Operators Eduardo Navarro, Kirk D. Scott, Mike Bienstock Armature Tom St. Amand Mold Development John A. Reed III, Chris Goehe Character Fabrication Bonita De Carlo Sculpture Shelley Daniels Lekven Set Construction Lee "Bo" Henry Model Shop Mitch Romanauski, Joel Friesch Scenic B.J. Fredrickson COMPUTER GRAPHICS IMAGERY Manager Dan Philips Modeling and Animation James R. Tooley, Darren D. Kiner, Linda Bel, Rob Bekuhrs, Gregory Griffith Lighting and Software Engineering Edward Kummer, Mary Jane Turner, Tad Gielow, Don Gworek, Scott F. Johnston, Kiran Bhakta Joshi Digital Painting Thomas Cardone Digital Re-Touch Painters Christine Laubach, Nancy Olivet Ramirez CGI Manager Dan Philips ENGINEERING Managers Dave Inglish, David F. Wolf Development David Coons, Scot Greenidge, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Marty Prager Support Raul Anaya, Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Bruce Hatakeyama, Pradeep Hiremath, Kiran Bhakta Joshi, Brad Lowman, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Mark M. Tokunagam Paul Yanover Pixar Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace Troublemaker Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Production Assistants Kirk Bodyfelt, Holly E. Bratton, Kevin L. Briggs, Greg Chalekian, Matthew Garbera, Sean Hawkins, Eric Lee, Tod Marsden, Karenna Mazur, Janet McLaurin, Laura Perrotta, Laurie Sacks, Dale A. Smith, Christopher Tapia, Kevin Traxler, Anthony Rocco Production Secretary Stephen Bove Sr. Production Coordinator Rozanne Cazian Production Associate Pawel Araszkewicz Pre-Production Manager Ron Rocha Production Administrator Dorothy McKim Florida Production Secretary Barbara J. Poirier Production Accountants Kyle Patterson, Carole Constantineau, Darrell L. Brown, Robin J. Flynn Assistant to the Producer Patti Conklin Production Coordinators Charlie Desrochers, Kevin Wade Character Sculptures Ruben Procopio, Kenny Thompkins Main Titles by Pacific Title Main/End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Stained Glass Designed by Mac George Digital Mark-Up Lynnette E. Cullen Digitizing Mark-Up Gina Wootten Line Repair Angelika R. Katz Digitizing Camera Operators Tina Baldwin, Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon Assistant Paint Supervisors Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks Color Model Stylists Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney Color Models Assistants Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson Color Model Mark-Up Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki Paint Mark-Up Irma Velez, Micki Zurcher, Carmen Regina Alvarez, Roberta Lee Borchardt, Casey Clayton, Patricia L. Gold, Bonnie A. Ramsey, Myrian Ferron Tello Registration Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez Painters Carmen Sanderson, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Anne Hazard, David Karp, Harlene Mears, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Arthur Zaslawski Additional Inking and Painting by Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. *Jerry Smith - Supervisor *Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators *Elias Macute - Camera Final Checkers Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing Timothy B. Gales, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Earl Scott Coffman, James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe, Shannon Fallis-Kane Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor Ariel Velasco Shaw Camera Manager Joe Jiuliano Digital Film Services Joseph Pfening Camera/Film Recorder Operations John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis, Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck Quality Control Chuck Warren Reuse & Stock Librarian Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham Animation Camera John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith Additional Voices Jack Angel, Bruce Adler, Scott Barnes, Vanna Bonta, Maureen Brennan, Liz Callaway, Philip CLarke, Margery Daley, Jennifer Darling, Albert de Ruiter, George Dvorsky, Bill Farmer, Bruce Fifer, Johnson Flucker, Larry Hansen, Randy Hansen, Mary Ann Hart, Alix Korey, Phyllis Kubey,, Hearndon Lackey, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Larry Moss, Panchali Null, WIlnur Pauley, Jennifer Perito, Caroline Peyton, Patrick Pinney, Cynthia Richards-Hewes, Phil Proctor, Stephani Ryan, Gordon Stanley, Stephen Sturk, Ron Faber, Brian Harvey, Jim Carrey Additional Dialogue Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell ADR Voice Casting Mickie McGowan, Barbera Harris New York Casting Associate Matt Messinger San Francisco Casting Hayes Van Horn Casting David Nelson Musical Director: Robby Merkin Songs and Score Arranged by Alan Menken and Danny Troob Songs and Score Orchestrations by Danny Troob Orchestrations by Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard Music Consultant Robin Garb Music Engineer John Richards Score Recorded by Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski Score Orchestrated by Thomas Pasatieri Additional Score Orchestraton Michael Starobin Additional Score Producer Carl Fortina Musicians *Norman Ludwin, Perer Davies, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist *George Doering: Instrumental *Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist *Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist *Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten: Flute *James Thatcher: French Horn *John Moses: Clarinet, Henry Schuman *Oboe, Bryan Pezzone: Piano Solist Supervising Music Editors Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano, Kathleen Bennett Music Editing Segue Music Music Editors Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell, Charles Paley Storyreel Music Wrestler Robert Randies Assistant Music Wrestler Ling Ling Li Songs Recorded at O'Henry Sound Studios Songs Recorded and Mixed at BMG Recording, New York, Michael Farrow, Sony Studios Music Recording Engineer Robert Fernandez Music Preparation by JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham Music Preparation Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith Music Contractors Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths Music Studio McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios Score Performed by New Japan Philharmonic Score Recorded and Mixed at Evergreen, John Richards Score Recording Engineer Vince Caro Music Recording Studio CBS Radford Studios Chorus Elin Carlson, Geoff Koch Singer Sally Stevenson Orchestra Contractor *Emile Charlap - New York *Ken Watson - Los Abngeles SONGS "Belle" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Performed by Paige O'Hara, Richard White, Alec Murphy, Mary Kay Bergman, Kath Soucie, Barbera Harris and Chorus *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "How Does A Moment Last Forever" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Performed by: Paige O'Hara *Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken "Gaston" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti and Chorus *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "I Need Some Sleep" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Performed by: Eels *Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken "Be Our Guest" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Performed by: Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury and Chorus *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "Belle" (Reprise)" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Performed by: Paige O'Hara *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "Something There" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Performed by: Paige O'Hara, Robby Benson, Angela Lansbury, Jerry Orbach and David Ogden Stiers *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "Days In The Sun" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Performed by: Paige O'Hara, Danny Elfman, Catherine O'Hara Jerry Orbach, David Ogden Stiers, Angela Lansbury and Chorus *Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken "Beauty and the Beast" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Performed by: Angela Lansbury *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "Evermore" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Performed by: Robby Benson *Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken "The Mob Song" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Performed by: Richard White, Jesse Corti and Chorus *Produced by: Howard Ashman and Alan Menken "Beauty and the Beast (Reprise)" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Performed by: Chorus *Produced by: Tim Rice and Alan Menken End Title Songs "How Does A Moment Last Forever" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Tim Rice *Preformed by: Celine Dion *Produced by: Matt Sullivan *Arranged by: Matt Sullivan and Robbie Buchnan "Beauty and the Beast" *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: Howard Ashman *Preformed by: Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *Produced by: Walter Afansieff *Arranged by: Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Sara Duran Post Production Administrator Jeannine Berger Post Production Assistant Tracy Barber Additional Optical Effects Harry Walton/Image FX, Michael Hinton/Interformat Sound Editing Weddington Productions, Technicolor Sound Services Supervising Sound Editors Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann, Gary A. Hecker, Charles L. Campbell Sound Editors Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo, Denis Dutton, Louis L. Edemann, Fred Judkins, Adam Kopald, Bernard Weiser, Julia Eversshade, Jessica Gallavan, Don Malouf, Bernard Weiser Original Dialogue Recording Samuel Lehmer Dubbing Recordists Tim Webb, Tony Araki, Allen Hurds Supervising ADR Editors Larry Singer ADR Editors Larry Singer, Thomas Whiting, Julia Eversgade ADR Mixers Thomas J. O'Connell, Doc Kane ADR Recordist Rick Canelli ADR Assistant Editor Rod Rogers Assistant Sound Editors Pamela G. Kimber, Jerry Edemann, Angie Luckey, Susan Odjakjian, Sonya 'Sonny' Pettijohn Asst. Sound Designer Jason King Processed Sound Effects Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman Executive in Charge of Post Production for Sound Ahmed Agrama, Óscar I. Díaz, Kent Harrison Hayes Apprentice Sound Editor Jack Nietzsche Jr. Foley by TAJ Soundworks, Buena Vista Sound East Foley Mixers Marilyn Graf. Gary Heckler, MaryJo Lang, Jackson Schwartz Foley Artists John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella, Kevin Bartnof, Ellen Heuer, Hilda Hodges, Catherine Rowe Foley Recorded by Greg Orloff, Carolyn Tapp Recordist Carolyn Tapp Sound Recordists Steve Kohler Sound Effects Librarian Steve Lee Dialogue Engineer Warren Kleiman Re-Recorded at Buena Vista Sound Re-Recording Mixers Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson, Elliot Tyson, Terry O'Bright, Dean A. Zupancic Recording and Mix Engineer Dana Jon Chappelle Didgeridoo by Adam Rudolph Film Recording Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines Dolby Stereo Consultant Steve F.B. Smith Process Lab Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels Live Action Reference Barry O'Neill, Peter Hastings, Dan McCoy, Sherri Stoner Live Action Model/Dance Sequence Mary Anderson, Duane May Video Crew David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli Machine Room Operators Travis Crenshaw, Gabriel Guy Additional Dialogue Recorded by Jackson Schwartz, Tom Maydeck, Vince Caro Black and White Processing John White Optical Supervisor Mark Dornfeld Optical Consultant Peter Montgomery Optical Camera Allen Gonzales, S.O.C. Didgeridoo by Adam Rudolph Film Recording Gregory Ercolano, Joshua Pines Dolby Stereo Consultant Steve F.B. Smith Color Timers Terry Claborn, Dale Grahn Colorist Kent Pritchett Negative Cutting Mary Beth Smith Electric Consultant/Contractor Mark Musumeci Massage Therapist Aisha Candrian Photographer Richard Downing Sew It Fits Alice Payton Rendering on Silicon Graphics Computer Systems Modeling Software by Alias Research, Inc. Digital Film Recorders by Celco Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Visual Effects, Buena Vista Imaging Transporation Bill Vitagliano Projectionists Don Henry, Ken Moore, Deem Rahall Studio Executive Max Howard Prints by Technicolor® Produced and Distributed on: Eastman Film Executive in Charge of Production Janice Burgess With Special Thanks To Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank, Pete Young, Vance Gerry Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia Walt Disney Feature Animation are trademarks and service marks of Children's Television Workshop. No. 91627 Motion Picture Association of America Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. © MCMXCI THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC FROM WALT DISNEY Records DISTRIBUTED BY BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. WALT DISNEY PICTURES Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Silver Screen Partners IV Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Rated G